Phoenix Ranger Featherman R
Phoenix Ranger Featherman R is a famous TV show in the universe of the Persona series. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona 5 / Royal **Persona 5 The Animation '' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' Profile Phoenix Ranger Featherman R typically comes on Saturday night and is a parody or homage to Tokusatsu programs like Super Sentai (Most likely Chojin Sentai Jetman and Science Ninja Team Gatchaman). The known team members are named after a type of bird, and they include: Red Hawk, Black Condor, Blue Swan, Yellow Owl, White Swallow and Pink Argus. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' All the main characters, except for Yukino Mayuzumi, role-played as these heroes during their childhood, wearing masks and dubbing themselves as the Masked Circle. The masks can be collected and serve as key items that will provide each character's ultimate Persona, excluding Jun Kurosu's Black Condor mask which was retrieved prior to the beginning of the game. *Tatsuya Suou: Red Hawk *Eikichi Mishina: Yellow Owl *Lisa Silverman: Pink Argus *Maya Amano: Blue Swan *Jun Kurosu: Black Condor In the opening movie of the PSP remake, shelves hanging the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R masks appear briefly at a festival vendor. ''Persona 3'' Ken Amada is embarrassed that he owns a Phoenix Ranger Featherman R action figure, since he's already established precocious maturity as an impression to his fellow SEES members. The show can be watched on the TV in the dorm every Sunday. List of Episodes: * Episode 10: Instant Ramen Smorgasbord: Feather Swan! * Episode 14: Lovebomb! * Episode 15: High School Combat! * Episode 16: Confusion in the Presses! * Episode 17: The Priestess' Revival * Episode 18: Death of a Condor * Episode 19: Believe in Yourself! * Episode 20: Married Life * Episode 21: Trash Monster on the Move! * Episode 23: Here Comes a New Challenger! ** This episode included a special Apathy Syndrome announcement from Feather Condor. * Episode 24: Giant Robot March! Icaras! Garuda! Combine! * Episode 25: The Shadow's Half-Smile! * Episode 27: The Gate of Hell Opens! Swallow! Condor! Owl! Gooooo! * Episode 28: Dimensional Beast! The enemy is--cute!? * Episode 29: Final Battle! Did a random brawl put Hawk out of commission!? * Episode 30: Three Demons Awaken! Stop kidnapping my lover! ** Episode 31 is skipped because the protagonist is feeling sick. * Episode 32: Wing's Return! The demons overstay their welcome! ** Episode 33 is skipped because of the full moon on 10/4. * Episode 34: Hawk's Betrayal! * Episode 35: Passenger Pigeon Romance! * Episode 36: Ant-Guy, The Walking Appetite! * Episode 37: Here Comes The Emperor! * Episode 38: Hammer Ambush! * Episode 39: Roll Those Dice! Save the world with a natural 20! ** Episode 40 is skipped because of a special bulletin. * Episode 41: The Secret Base E*X*P*L*O*D*E*S! Take it back, Featherman R! * Episode 42: Sleep in my Arms! Love for love's sake... But what about the battles!? * Episode 43: Inside the Body Politic! The Feathermen shrink down to investigate an official's disease! ''The Movie'' ''Midsummer Knight's Dream'' Five masks of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R can be seen at the Summer Festival on display. ''Persona 4'' Kanji Tatsumi admits to having been a fan in his childhood. Naoto Shirogane's dungeon, Secret Laboratory, is also referenced as being similar to many of the secret bases found in such shows. In his job as caretaker, the protagonist watches as the children act out moves from the show. One kid in particular, Yuuta, enjoyed watching the show as he gets along with his stepmother Eri Minami. In the events of the True Ending, Teddie will reference Phoenix Ranger Featherman R if talked to at the entrance to Marukyu Striptease by saying "I'll protect everyone! Phoenix Ranger Featherman Bear!" ''Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, all the playable characters have Neo Featherman costumes that can be purchased from Okina City's Croco Fur. * Protagonist: Feather Hawk (Red). The color of the leader as noted by everyone. Yukiko wonders whether she'd fight over the color if she was a boy. * Yosuke: Feather Owl (Yellow). Yosuke wonders if he is the fat one, and Chie asks whether he likes curry. * Chie: Feather Parakeet (Green). She remarks that green is the healing one. Teddie imagines her kicking down trees when she says that its the color of nature. * Yukiko: Feather Argus (Pink). Chie did not expect Yukiko to watch tokusatsu shows, prompting her to say that "unless we defeat evil, we can forget about a bright future!" Game description refers to her as Feather Asas. * Kanji: Feather Falcon (Black). Chie remarks that Kanji is better suited for the evil characters like the four kings that were defeated early in the show. * Naoto: Feather Swan (Blue). Chie notes that the smart one wears blue, and Naoto explains further that Swan is the youngest in the group, but also a master tactician. * Teddie: Feather Horned Owl (White). Teddie refers to himself as the Tidy Endorphin Power Stranger, which is a wordplay reference to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (which was an early-90s American adaptation of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger). ''The Animation'' Kids at the Inaba daycare center are shown playing with a Neo Featherman toy, a giant robot. When Yu offers to pay for it after the toy is broken, it is shown to cost 68,000 yen (roughly $700). ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Yukari Takeba becomes an actress and plays the role of Pink Argus in the most recent incarnation of the show, Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory. Her weapon, created by Kikuno Saikawa, is based on the ultimate bow she uses from the show. In Yukari's epilogue, much to her surprise, Yukari learns that Mitsuru watches "Featherman V" since her best friend is one of the show's stars. ''Persona 5'' Futaba Sakura owns a set of figures and posters from the show in her room. Yusuke Kitagawa rearranges the figures and changes their poses, much to Futaba's horror. The show sometimes plays on the TV in Leblanc. ''Royal'' There is a DLC bundle that includes Featherman costumes from Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight for all the playable characters. ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' An obscure copy of Featherman, known as Zephyrman is known to exist. While it isn't well known, Akira Konoe is a big fan of it, having modeled his Jail over it. ''The Animation'' The whole team can be seen on the jumbotron in Shibuya. The scene then changes to Ren Amamiya, spotting Ann Takamaki on break, during a photoshoot with Mika. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In one of his events, Joe mentions that he is a fan of the manga "Featherman: From The Ashes." Gallery Trivia * Phoenix Ranger Featherman R is an homage to the real-life Tokusatsu series (which in turn is an homage to Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman), having similar details and episode synopses between them. The characters also share the same names (except for Pink Argus and Blue Swan, whose Jetman counterparts are White Swan and Blue Swallow respectively). * Johnny Yong Bosch, the English VA for Yu Narukami, is known for portraying Adam Park in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo. Yu's seiyuu, Daisuke Namikawa also has done some work for Super Sentai, Power Rangers' Japanese counterpart of which Featherman is a parody of. * Yukari's leading role as Feather Pink in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax can be counted as one of the few references where the pink "ranger" is depicted as the main hero. In one of Yukari's victory poses she performs, albeit a single variant version, of a pose akin to the iconic Super Sentai stances as a subtle reference to them. * When Yusuke Kitagawa rearranges Futaba Sakura's Featherman figures, he places them in the poses of the Ginyu Force from Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball series. Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 5